Conversation with master Tigress under the tree
by Peter99
Summary: My personal sincere conversation with master tigress under a peach tree.


"**Conversation with master Tigress under the tree"**

It was a starry night. It was bright. Suddenly I noticed a shooting star and wished I wanted to talk to a tigress about an important topic. I closed my eyes and when I opened them I found myself under a peach tree. And she was approaching me

I could talk to my favorite heroine for the first time, whom I loved in some way, or maybe only coveted

\- "You wanted to see me, so I came. apparently, you were angry and so lonely that you will never know me in your life".

\- "go away! I do not need you. Never again. You are only a source of sadness and lust for me, I wanted to have you only for myself, leave me and don't come back." I said

\- "Wait, I didn't want to do anything to you. Just help." Then the Tigress sat next to me by the tree and we began to talk

\- "That's the point. I don't want your help. You are an ideal friend for me. I want spending time with you and being with you like keep you only for myself. You are the person with whom I could talk about anything without bodily love. You can understand me, just like no one throughout my life. I miss that so much. But I don't want to take your freedom." I found angrily resting my head on my knee.

" We can talk"

\- "But about what. For sure Po and your friends have already helped you deal with the past."

\- "We can't deal with some things …"

\- "What are you talking about?"

\- "Ahhh look. I didn't have many friends in childhood either. Actually, no one. I lived in this palace, so I should feel better than others. But I wasn't like that at all. Do you think I had a choice? Shifu immediately told me to train kung fu. Once, in the rain, I watched other children were running and racing and ... enjoy. The first time I asked Shifu to leave and he told me "The next day you must be in shape, you can't catch a cold." I cried suddenly. I couldn't stand it and exploded. Then Oogway took the shifu aside and said something. Finally, the master let me go for one hour. Woow, new feeling. So light and innocent. That was beautiful. I played for one hour. You don't even know how every second gave me so much joy. I felt like this was the best period of my life.

\- "So why didn't you repeat that?"

\- "Because ... somehow I was afraid to ask him a second time. He was so regorist that it was a miracle that he let me go."

"It's so sad not to have anyone your age completely."

\- "You know what, I had a class of 10 people in which I studied. But somehow I couldn't establish deeper relationships. They laughed that I was a princess because I live in a palace, and one boy bowed to me and said "princess, let me carry you over this threshold because you will accidentally hurt yourself.""

"Then I punched him in the head in anger." Here the tigress smiled. "but not so hard. I Guess. He just lost consciousness for 2 minutes."

\- "Well, really mild punishment."

\- "Yes. But the school decided that it was unacceptable and from that time I studied in the palace. I just sometimes I caused troubles. I have not been polite always. But I tried." She said turning her head towards the ground.

\- "You still wanted to go back to school?"

\- "Of course, but I'd rather be happier there."

"- I feel very sorry for you."

"- You don't need. Everyone has problems. Each of us has some sad past that we have to deal with. We must break with the past and look again."

\- "So I have to forget about you completely?"

\- "No." Tigress smiled again. Just stop getting attached.

\- "But how do I stop? it's so hard."

\- You have to spend a lot of time observing what's going on in you. Just get up and maybe you'll understand. I'm going through it myself.

\- "And you did it?"

\- "With a few things, yes."

\- "For example?"

"For example, when I was to become a dragon warrior and I didn't stay. I worked it better than Tai Lung thanks to Shifu and my observation. "I still can't show compassion sometimes."

\- "But you are making progress."

\- "Yes. Thanks to one panda." At that moment the tigress's face became gentler. "And Lei Lei. However, it is still difficult, because bad emotions are still inside me. I'm learning to accept them. But if someone says Kitty, he will regret it hard." the tigress said it in a joke but not entirely.

\- I only dreamed about sitting somewhere under the starlight, for example like today with my friend like you and talk about the past, present and future and spend the best time as we can. Why can't I find such a friend who thinks like me? Everyone wants only money, artificial love, high demands..There are people who are constantly looking for something, hanging around, wanting to use you. Life is so hard. Adulthood is difficult. I don't know if I canhandle it. Why can't anyone sit with me under the sky and talk about everything peacefully.. They prefer books and the internet instead of life.

\- What is the internet?

\- it's such a stupid place where people often stay instead of in the open air.

\- And you?

\- "You're right, but I do it because others do it. what should I do?"

\- "Start from yourself" These words made a great impression on me.

\- "Exactly. Why should I change others then, If I can change myself?

\- "Indeed" The tigress confirmed with a nice smile. "I know it's really hard for you. But you must know that nothing will change. Life is hard, but only seemingly."

"seemingly?"

"Yes, because if you deal with yourself, you'll deal with the whole world."

"But how to I do it"

"My master said. Look at these malicious faces, full of pride and evil. Look at those scared who resort to violence to survive. They are souls who got lost. Everyone is guided by fear. You must examine this carefully and give everyone a compassion. See that there is nothing to be afraid of. "

"Wow, that's really deep" i said a little worried to know that my time is running out

Tell me, would you like to meet your parents?

\- Yes, even very much. I would like to know so many things. I could even forgive them everything just to hug them. The tigress's eyes glazed. But it probably will never happen. But I'm happy anyway. I have everything. Kung fu, great friends, amazing fights and Po. This is not the situation what was five years ago.

Don't worry about me ever again. This is stupid. You are wasting your life. The most important thing is for you to fully realize yourself now. Get your dreams and promise me you will do everything. Don't look at how many insults you hear, how many whistles. How much lonely you will be sometimes. Believe me you will be. Do not seek solace from anyone. Everything you fear and desire is in you. So don't look at me anymore, even though I'm your favorite hero. So many wonderful moments await you, so much love, beautiful events, all the best is ahead of you. Don't look at me or anyone at the past. Know that I will remember you and I will be by your thoughts in hard times, but I will not cry or be sad because you are not here. Because I give you freedom. I don't need you to be happy. Repeat."

\- "I ... I don't know if I can do it"

\- "I know it's hard but you can"

\- I don't need you tigress. You can leave, you are free. Forever"

At the same time I got a shiver and after a while I became completely calm.

"So I can be happy without you." I said laughing loudly.

"And even you should" she returned my gesture of joy and hugged me tightly."

"I thought you didn't like hugs"

"I always do it when I know that I may never see someone again"

"Thank you for your kind words. I will have you in my heart. And I promise, I will do my best to make my dreams come true and I will never give up. Thanks also for letting me explain a few things"

"I am pleased to.. and I also sometimes miss someone who understands me, but sometimes it's enough to talk to each other alone. Because there are few people who want to listen. Or even none. That's why you must be a tiger. And you must listen to others, even if no one will hear you." Tigress said to me

\- "It will cost me a lot."

\- "Everything will come back someday. Throw yourself into battle. But leave your heart at the master's feet. In a free place."

I was a bit touched. And my eyes were wet. I saw that our time in a magical place is ending

"So your dream has come true. We sit together under the starry sky and talk to each other"

"Yes thank you It's really cool. It is a pity that not in the real world"

"You don't need it. Just be yourself, the original. And one day maybe.."

"What?" I asked, wanting to get an answer.

"You will finally find someone like that"

"I don't want to get attached"

"Okay, but enjoy every moment, every day. I remember sometimes coming here alone or with Oogway and we had such conversations. Thank you"

"Look at the stars as they shine"

"Knowing that this is the end of my wish, using the moment I looked at her one last time and left this world forever, when she looked at the stars, my heroine"


End file.
